1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more specifically, to a display device with an easy assembly mechanism and a safety lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display devices in the market, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) TV or a plasma TV and so on, become popular, and a size of the display device becomes larger to meet a user's requirement. Generally speaking, a display module of the display device is installed on a base of the display device, and a fixing mechanism is disposed between the display module and the base, so that the display module is easy to install on the base or detach from the base. However, the conventional fixing mechanism does not have a mechanism for preventing an error operation, so that the display module might be detached from the base due to the error operation by the user, resulting in damaging the user and other people. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a display device with an easy assembly fixing mechanism and capable of preventing the error operation.